


Take Me To Church

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Stiles, Public Blow Jobs, blame twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: As a servant of God, Stiles knows that it is his duty to serve but that doesn't mean he can't have at least one to serve himself.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just kind of a mishmash of the various denominations of Christianity, though not much detail is put into that part. Sorry for this sacrilegious nonsense.

The church had not always been close to Stiles’ heart.

As a child, the allure of mischief had called to him far stronger than any so called ‘word of God’. While it had taken time, Stiles found his way to the church in his early twenties, though not in the best way possible.

Well, at least not as far as the Holier Than Thou types would think.

It was to be expected, given that his dad had been the church’s head priest for the last fifteen years. Stiles often suspected that throwing himself into the church was his dad’s way of coping with the death of Stiles’ mother. Of course, he’d never asked. 

If preaching brought his dad solace, then Stiles would content in his choice that allowed him to bring peace to others. The church, however, had never been a part of Stiles’ plans for himself but he wanted to make his dad happy. 

So he was left with only one option.

He had to make serving God interesting, he had to make it  _ fun _ . Something that humankind had struggled to do for the last few thousand years. 

It had proven difficult at first, the strict nature of organized religion forced a level of restraint that Stiles often found grating. This obstacle was easily subverted. This particular breed of people were so trusting but so eager to gossip, Stiles knew the dirty secrets of his parishioners almost as well as his dad knew the scripture. Sure, he felt a little bad about taking advantage of his dad’s trust but if he was going to do this, he needed to make this his own.

The fun part came with how simple it is to sway the congregation. How they hung on his every word during a sermon. It made Stiles feel powerful, the effect he had on them and the influence it allotted him with the various locals. 

That being said, he should probably feel bad about using them for his own exhibitionist tendencies. 

He should but really it only serves to make him harder. 

Besides, it’s not like they even knew. All Stiles really needed was their attention, all eyes trained on him and Theo would handle the rest.

Theo had made himself extremely useful since the Police station released him into the church’s custody a few years ago. Apparently, he was being used as a drug mule for some group of lunatic experimental drug dealers calling themselves the “Dread Doctors.” Which Stiles considered a bit tacky and on the nose but really, who was he to judge?

Unsurprisingly, Theo was completely unwilling to listen to a word from the head priest, which is where Stiles came in. Gaining Theo’s trust had proven no easy task, bringing him back from the brink of addiction was an exercise in patience of which Stiles hadn’t previously thought himself capable. Something in the back of his mind told him that this broken boy would be of use to him and while Stiles didn’t believe in God, he at least had faith in his own instincts.

He and Theo weren’t all that different, Stiles could easily appreciate someone who enjoyed the finer aspects of manipulation at his side. Theo was the first to see through Stiles’ carefully constructed facade, to see that Stiles cared little for the church. 

Only what he had to gain from it.

Normally Stiles didn’t concern himself with the myriad of wayward souls that thought God to be the answer to their various troubles. Theo, however, wasn’t looking to be a better person or find redemption. 

No, he wanted to be  _ used.  _

And Stiles was more than happy to oblige with one so eager to be put in his place. If Stiles had learned one thing in his time in service, it was this. There was no greater purpose for one in God’s house but to help others find their place in the world. And as it has often been said within the church, the powerful position a person can find themselves in is on their knees. 

Today, perhaps more than ever, Theo seems to be particularly determined to prove his worth.

“In troubled times such as these, we must all remember that it is imperative to stay strong in the face of temptation.” They always love that one.

Stiles watches amused but keeps his features carefully under control as the congregation rises to their feet, singing their praises. They’re nodding, clapping their hands, and stomping their feet as Isaac plays a thrumming tune on the church piano behind him. Of the many who volunteered, Isaac stood out almost as much as Theo.

He knew enough about how Theo and Stiles conducted themselves that Stiles no longer bothered to be subtle around him. As such Stiles made sure that he was the only one allowed up on stage whenever Stiles delivered a sermon. “I know the challenges you face may at times seem insurmountable but with the Lord at your side, know that you will overcome! Make no mistake, when the devil comes for you it will be in a form you desire above all else.”

Stiles takes a moment, suppressing the pleasant shiver ran up his spine and stepping closer to his podium. He lets his people bask in the reverie of his words, if only to distract himself from Theo’s ministrations from below. 

He’d been surprised and more than a little flustered the first time Theo snuck in before service, kneeling under the hollow wooden podium. Now though, Stiles isn’t sure how he ever made it through these things without Theo’s lips wrapped around his cock.

Stiles liked to consider himself somewhat of an expert in the field of sin, in the finer points of temptation. Theo, for instance, has a body made for sin. “Something people often forget is that Lucifer was the most beautiful of God’s angels.” Theo had the kind of beauty, the allure that could lead a true saint to Hell. As Theo’s lips drag along the length of Stiles’ cock, so excruciatingly slow, Stiles can’t help but think this pleasure is what drove angels to fall from grace.

It takes all of Stiles’ willpower to ignore the feeling of Theo’s hands in his robe, moving to circle his waist. Theo pulls him closer, forcing Stiles to brace himself with his hands on either side of the podium but he recovers quickly, making a show of his staggering step. “Heed not Lucifer’s temptation. For beneath his beauty and lofty promise, he is not but a serpent desiring nothing more than to swallow you whole!”

Naturally, Theo chooses that exact moment to take Stiles down to the root until Stiles feels Theo’s scruff tickling his balls. Stiles hears an intake of breath amid the chorus of voices and the piano music falters briefly before continuing just a little faster than before. 

Smiling internally, Stiles addresses the congregation once more and gestures towards Isaac at the piano. “Now I’m sure everyone here is familiar with our pianist, Isaac Lahey.” The crowd nods and mutters their agreement in the way that sheep always do when being fed their daily dose of bullshit. “Isaac’s presence has truly been a blessing to us all but his life has not been without temptation.”

Temptation, which unfortunately neither Stiles or Theo had succeeded in getting him to give into just yet. “As you may be aware, Isaac recently suffered the loss of his father.” Theo pulls off his cock, taking Stiles into his hand and stroking, lapping hungrily at the tip with his tongue. “He could easily have allowed himself to fall into the same substance abuse habits that lead to father’s death. But instead, Isaac chose to accept the Lord’s call and I pray will come when accepts,” Stiles pulls at his robe just enough so Isaac can see Theo wave at him. “A more intimate form of service.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and huffs, the tone of the music to a thrumming staccato rhythm to fit the rising mood of the masses. Stiles had taken a special interest in Isaac before his father met with an untimely end. When he was quiet and withdrawn instead of snide and cleverly dismissive, terrified to speak around the man who brought him into this world for fear of retribution. The bruises that no one else but Stiles and Theo seemed to notice. Stiles was manipulative, yes but he was by no means cruel. 

So he enlisted Theo, who was delighted to have a reason to use the skills he’d picked up with the Dread Doctors, and together they’d done what God would not.

They intervened.

As far as Isaac or anyone else knew, his father had merely overdosed on one of his more eccentric trips. He might often use them for his own ends but he was still one of their shepherds and no one lays a hand on Stiles’ flock. 

“Until then we remain grateful to have him in whatever capacity makes him feel the most welcome.” Theo apparently feels welcome to pick up the pace, his tongue dragging along the underside of Stiles’ cock with sudden vigor. Stiles wishes he could look down, that he could watch Theo work his cock like it was his sole purpose for existence. 

He’s going to need to wrap this up fast before Theo pulls him over the edge. “As we bring today’s service to a close, I would like to thank each and every one of you.” Theo pulls his pants lower beneath his robe, spit slick fingers creeping down Stiles’ back between the cheeks of his ass. “Your strength and trust in the Lord’s wisdom is a sign of true faith.” 

Theo pushes a single finger into Stiles’ ass. At the same time taking Stiles’ cock deep into in his throat, causing Stiles to falter, breath catching in his throat, eyes rolling with pleasure.

Stiles reigns it in, refusing to give in just yet. Theo seems to be more into this than usual, if the greedy sucking sounds that Stiles prays no one can hear is anything to go by. “Let us bow our heads in prayer.” 

Theo’s free hand latches onto Stiles hip hard enough to bruise, which a second finger delves into his twitching hole causing his legs to buckle. It’s a game, Stiles realizes now struggling to stay on his feet, Theo wants to make him come before he can end his sermon. 

Stiles is suddenly reminded of the first time they’d fooled around in the church, when Theo had caught him jerking him off in the confession booth. He hadn’t seemed surprised or even all that interested at first but then Theo had smiled, dropped to his knees and purred sweetly.

_ Don’t you know, Father? Masturbation is a sin, use me instead. _

And there had ignited the spark that ignited a series of sacrilegious sex-scapades within these hallowed walls. Theo and perhaps soon Isaac, were the only reason he truly found joy in working with the church. If he were in fact a man of faith, Stiles might be so inclined to believe God had deliberately put them in his path.

“Dear Father who lies in Heaven above, we are forever grateful for the gifts which you have bestowed upon us.” Stiles covers his face with his hands, thankful that their eyes are closed and heads bowed lest they see the steadily deepening blush on in his cheeks. They’ve done this so many times that keeping his voice under control is second nature.

According to Isaac, however, his lips have a certain twitch that’s a dead giveaway when he’s on the brink of orgasm. Which amused Stiles no end to know that Isaac had familiarized himself with his microexpressions to such an extent. 

“Though we do not know your plans for us and for the world, we trust in you, Oh Lord.” With his head low, Stiles makes the mistake of looking down at Theo. Perfect plush lips red and swollen around Stiles’ cock, eyes shining with tears and looking up to Stiles with nothing but unyielding devotion. 

As he comes, orgasm ripping through him like a touch of divine inspiration, Stiles bites down on his thumb to keep from moaning too loudly. Theo takes it all, sputtering only for a moment before swallowing, looking so blissed out Stiles wonders just which of them it is that enjoys this more. 

Stiles forces himself upright, sweeping a hand through his hair and continues his prayer still buried in the warmth of his Theo’s mouth. “The Lord will always be by your side when you need him. The temptation we all face is but a small part of a greater design that we cannot possibly begin to comprehend.” Theo finally relents, pulling away and tucking Stiles’ spent cock neatly back into his pants and closing his robe. 

He steps back from his podium and looks around the congregation but more importantly down at Theo, hidden from all but Stiles and Isaac. “His grace is infinite and his love is all-encompassing whatever his plan for you may be.” 

Theo’s hand on his own leaking cock is a blur of motion, he comes with a soundless cry. Mouth opening wide as he shoots his release onto himself, the linen white dress shirt that was given to him during one of the church charity drives stained with his sin. Theo smiles, head falling back against the podium in clear exhaustion. Stiles can’t wait to get him truly alone and bend him over the basin of holy water, to make him whisper the word of God around his cock once more. “Know always that in the end, through the Lord thy God, you will find completion.”

Theo licks his lips, Stiles sees the burning lust in his eyes and finds himself reminded of the tales of hellfire.

“Amen.”

  
  
  



End file.
